Dark And Light Veela
by Fighter54
Summary: This a Rewrite of the story by the FelesMagica. Yes. I have her premission. Draco is a veela and Rose Potter disappeared during the holidays. What's going on? DM/FemHP plus alive Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This story has two disclaimers.

Number One: I've asked for the permission of FelesMagica for the chance to rewrite her story of Dark and Light Veelas.

Number Two: I don't own this. JK does. I just wrote this because I'm bored and like to write for FF.

Warnings: This story will contain a Female Harry (Rose) and may contain sexual scenes with Magical Creatures. That's why it's rated M

Couple: Fem HP/ Draco. The Rest is unknown.

**Prologue**

Veelas had been around since the beginning of Greece. The first Veela, whose name is unspeakable, was a human woman like any other. Until one day, she was dying from an incurable disease and she made her way into the temple of Zeus and prayed. She prayed that the Gods will bless her and give her new life. People say that Zeus looked down on her and smiled as she took her last breath. On her last breath, a phoenix combined with her body and gave her new life and a new body. As she walked out of the temple, the men became into a trance at her new found body and gave her a new name.

Veela. Women of the god's favour.

Until the years of Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts. Because then the Veela race was torn apart by Morgana le Frey's son. Mordred stole a Veela from her hut and impregnated her forcefully. Veela's can only give birth to females, but Mordred invented a dark spell which forced to give him a male veela. The female veela escaped along with the new born. The male veela growing up showed signs of anger and lust so he enchanted several of the female Veela and left the colony.

Therefore the dark and light Veela were created.

Dark Veela's then combined with wizards and soon became respectful names such as Nott, Lestranges or Malfoys. Their names became darker as their nature dicates.

The Light Veelas didn't. They stayed hidden. Only emerging to a selected few. They were the peaceful race of love and caring. If you were lucky enough to see a light Veela, you were blessed. However every now and again the light would be forced to banish a child from their tribes because of fear of the dark. The last one was a girl, placed with a muggle family called Evans. She was brought up by that family under the name of Lily. Never realising her inheritance. The last of the light veela heard of her was that she married a wizard. Since then, nothing had been heard of the girl who had been abandoned


	2. Chapter 2

This story has two disclaimers.

Number One: I've asked for the permission of FelesMagica for the chance to rewrite her story of Dark and Light Veelas.

Number Two: I don't own this. JK does. I just wrote this because I'm bored and like to write for FF.

Warnings: This story will contain a Female Harry (Rose) and may contain sexual scenes with Magical Creatures. That's why it's rated M

Couple: Fem HP/ Draco. The Rest is unknown.

Chapter One: Transformation of the dominant and the Submissive.

It's was five minutes to go before the clock struck midnight. Draco Malfoy was being prepared to go through the most important night of his life. It was the night of his sixteen's birthday and he was about to go through the ritual that would turn him into a fully blood Dark Veela. Draco was confined to his bedroom, surrounded by his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, his godfather and Uncle Severus Snape, who tried to calm his parents and the boy in front of him. It was a well known fact to everybody of the wizarding world, that this process would hurt a lot.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell I can expect?" Draco snarled in annoyance.

His father looked very tired all of the sudden. "If you'd give me the opportunity." He ran well-manicured hands through his long bangs, pushing them off his forehead and sighed. "There are three parts to the Transition. The first is called the 'Manifestation,' where the Veela alters your magical aura to match that of your future mate, so you'll be magical equals. You'll gain some abilities and lose others. The second is the 'Emergence,' where the Veela chemistry alters your body. You're remade inside and out. You'll be physically tougher, you'll have greater endurance, your cell growth will slow so you won't age at the normal rate, and your immune system will be stronger. This is so you'll be able to protect your mate against all threats during your lives together. However if you can find your mate within seventy two hours and providing you are the dominant part of your bond, you can change parts of her appearance to your satisfaction. You'll also have control of your scent glands so you can mark your mate once you find her. The third is the 'Presentation,' where the Veela half will give you a vision of your Bond Mate. This is called 'opening your Third Eye.' With your enhanced senses, and a firm fix on what she looks like, you'll be able to find your ideal mate anywhere in the world, by passing any type of magic. You'll use your physical, pheromonal and magically enhanced attributes to bind her to you once you have her." His lips twisted in a mocking smirk. "Basically, the quicker you get her into bed, the stronger the bond is. He or she has to be a willing partner though."

"Sounds like fun." said Draco dryly joked, a bitter frown on his lips.

His father shrugged. "The third part's not so bad." He looked at him sharply through narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, though, son. The Transition is a very personal experience. Every Veela male undergoes it differently. During the first and second stages, it was very, _very_ painful for me. It was like shards of glass were being shoved directly into my nerves at first, then like I was being torn in two. I begged for death." He shuddered and shook his head in disgust. "My father's experience was entirely different, however. He explained it as feeling like being hooked on powerful potions for drug inhibition _and_ acceleration – like he was flying and falling at the same time and couldn't make the sensation stop until it was over. I'm sure he vomited his guts out after and despised feeling so weak and out of control. And his father, Abraxas, was extremely violent and angry. His room was trashed by the time the third stage took him."

Snape then stepped forward, "That's why I'm here. I'd brought several potions that will help you. One of them is a pain reliever so you won't be in as much pain as you would normally be during the transformation. The other is a Blood replenishing. It could be that through your transformation you will lose a bit of blood, especially when your wings will appear. The next bottle will make your soul broadcast itself to your mate. So you can, with a bit of luck, find your mate through the connection you share. It should allow you to make contact by the time you awake. You would appear in your mate's dreams and thoughts, to be able to recognize him or her. Finally, the last bottle will put you asleep. You will sleep through your whole transformation. When you awake the next time, you will be fully transformed into a male Veela, your magic will be stable to use and you will share the unique connection with your new mate."

As Draco drowned the last bottle, his eyes rolled back and fell into a peaceful sleep as the clock struck midnight. Narcissa then spoke, "now all we can do is wait and hope."

* * *

Rose Potter moaned in pain. Uncle Vernon wasn't as dumb as he looked. He understood that if Rose was in danger of being killed by a mass murderer, Rose staying at his family's home would mean that they would be in danger, too. He screamed, cursed, yelled and finally beat her up like he had never done it before in her whole life. It made the child abuse from her earlier life seem like a small thing.

Her door was locked several times and she hadn't gotten anything to eat. Her body hurt like hell and she was sure, that several of her bones were broken, as she couldn't move her legs and her right arm properly. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and her head hurt like it was going to explode. Furthermore she felt like throwing up und felt a little bit lightheaded because of the blood she had lost and the lack of food and water. She glanced at her clock on the window still before coughing up a mouthful of blood. The clock read 11:59:45pm. Rose sighed because tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday. _Fifteen seconds left._

_Fourteen seconds._

_Thirteen seconds._

Rose turned over and stared at her roof, imaging her friends staying at Grimmauld Place, her godfather's home.

_Twelve seconds._

A tear leaked to her eye as she remembered her godfather. He died because of her stupid actions.

_Eleven._

"Sirius. I'm so sorry." Whispered Rose.

_Ten._

"I need you Padfoot."

_Nine._

"I need you to tell me that my parents would love me for what I am."

_Eight._

"It's not fair"

_Seven._

"I want to join you Sirius. Join you and my parents."

_Six_

"You were the only one who cared for me like a daughter."

_Five_

"You are the only one who cared for me because.."

_Four_

"...I was Rose Potter."

_Three_

"Not the girl who lived."

_Two_

"I love you."

_One_

At that moment it happen, a spasm shot through her body and she started to convulse. She felt like her chest was on fire. She couldn't breath and her vision began to blur. The convulsion got worse. She had to bite her tongue until it bled to stop herself from crying out loud. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in her heart. Her body felt like being burned alive and her room started to shake. The pain got so intense, she couldn't help herself. Finally a scream full of pain and agony erupted from her lips and then everything got black. She then heard the words in the words of her late godfather.

"Happy Birthday kiddo."

* * *

So Far, so good.

What do people think?

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. This story has two disclaimers.**

**Number One: I've asked for the permission of ****FelesMagica for the chance to rewrite her story of Dark and Light Veelas.**

**Number Two: I don't own this. JK does. I just wrote this because I'm bored and like to write for FF.**

**Warnings: This story will contain a Female Harry (Rose) and may contain sexual scenes with Magical Creatures. That's why it's rated M**

**Couple: Fem HP/ Draco.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Changes**

Draco awoke with start. He was disorientated from the transformation It was late evening, perhaps already night. He glanced at a nearby clock which told him that a whole day had passed. He groaned with pain as all of his muscles were aching. _"Wait! Muscles?"_ He pulled himself up and walked over to a nearby mirror. He had grown a few inches taller and had grown lot of muscles at the right places. His hair had grown a bit, too and now reached his shoulders. It was now of a light, nearly silver blond colour. His face looked like that of a man instead boyish and was really handsome. The colour of his eyes had changed a bit, too. They now were light blue. But the biggest changes of his body were the introduction of a pair of wings. They were body length wings with small to big feathers, which were dark red. All in all, they were just beautiful.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder und spun around. His Father glazed down at him. His Uncle and Mother behind him? "Were you able to find her, Draco?"

Draco blinked. A surprised look appeared on his face. Then he remembered. His hands began to shake a little bit. "Yes." His parents began smiling brightly, while Severus' eyes had widened considerably. "Well, I think that we have a problem." Three different eyebrows rose in unison. Draco took a deep breath and raised his gaze to look directly in the eyes of the other three occupants. "My mate is Rose Potter."

Snape paled."Draco? Your mate is the one and only Rose Potter, the girl who lived?" Draco nodded. "Shit. That not good."

Lucius and Narcissa didn't understand what Severus' problem was. They let their questioning gaze wander from their son to their long time friend. Feeling the three gazes on him, Severus felt himself forced to explain his attitude further.

"I don't have a problem with Rose Potter being Draco's mate. The problem now is the fact she is Draco's mate." Said Snape.

"Why?" asked Narcissa.

"Lucius, you know as well as I do that the dark lord wanted something from the department of mysteries. Well, what he wanted was a prophecy. Information on the one that states the one to be able to fully vanquish the Lord." Said Snape.

"So? What's this got to do with Draco and Rose?" asked Lucius.

"Rose had the signs of being the one. She opposed him more than any other person, living or dead, and is still alive. The problem with prophecies is that they only respond to wizards or witches. Not to magical creatures like Draco or Rose." Explained Snape.

"However, until her transformation Rose is officially a witch. With her transformation fulfilled she will be a full blooded magical creature. The prophecy cannot apply her, there would be nobody to give the light wizards and witches hope. Voldemort could simply just destroy everyone in his path. Rose Potter is effectively Dumbledore's plan to defeat the dark lord."

The Malfoy's fell silent as Severus took another deep breath, making sure everybody was listening.

"Rose is the submissive one of the pair. Rose won't be able to oppose Draco's opinion on politics, the dark lord and other pureblood values. She will be submissive and will think that what for Draco is the correct way of things in politics, will be the correct way for her, too. For example, if the dark lord asked Draco and Rose to become Death eaters and Draco took the mark. Rose will follow him in a heartbeat."

"So what do we do?" asked Narcissa.

Snape fell silent and paced for a couple of minutes. A frown appeared on his face before brightening. "Okay. Here's the plan. We wait until the blood wards fall because of the change in her blood. Then when that happens, me and Draco go in and receive her. Then the rest will be up to Draco. He can change her appearance so that she doesn't resemble the girl who lived."

Draco then felt a pain go through his heart. It was like his whole body had lit on fire. "The transformation has started." Snape nodded and held out his arm. Draco took it and the pair apparated to Rose Potter's home.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.

In Privet Drive 4 there was light on in the small room of the first floor on the right. If one knew where to look, one could find hints on the small window of this room, that once there had been bars. The window pane was dirty, as if no one had cleaned this window in a long time.

Then came the howling scream into the night as a loud crack sound. "That's Rose. Something must be wrong. Alohomora!" With that the front door opened silently and Draco Malfoy and Snape entered the house.

At that moment a loud crash could be heard, followed by another curse and another bang. The noise had come from upstairs. Draco started to run, followed by Severus, reached the stairs, rushed them up and finally came to stop in front of a door with different locks on it. The cursing and the sounds that reminded them of something hard hitting something soft were definitely coming from this room.

Draco lifted his wand and shouted another hex at the door. No second later the door flew open and crashed into the wall. Draco entered the room to a fearful sight. Rose lay on her bed in a big puddle of her own blood that was expanding with disturbing speed. Over her stood the sorry excuse of a man, holding an cricket with a strong grip of both of his hands, while he tried to hit the now unconscious girl in front of him with full force where he could.

Draco's eyes then turned bright red and a claw burst from his knuckles and pierced Rose's uncle in the heart from behind. The man gasped with pain before collapsing in a pool of blood.

Draco then jumped next to the bed and gathered the still passed out figure of Rose into his arms. Bruises and cuts were to be seen on her face, her arms and other visible parts of her body. Her breath came irregular, in small, forced gasps and she was shaking lightly. Her transformation had begun and her body shape and facial features were slowly beginning to change.

Snape then grabbed Draco's shoulder and apparated back to the Malfoy's manor.

* * *

**So Far, so good.**

**What do people think?**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. This story has two disclaimers.**

**Number One: I've asked for the permission of ****FelesMagica for the chance to rewrite her story of Dark and Light Veelas.**

**Number Two: I don't own this. JK does. I just wrote this because I'm bored and like to write for FF.**

**Warnings: This story will contain a Female Harry (Rose) and may contain sexual scenes with Magical Creatures. That's why it's rated M**

**Couple: Fem HP/ Draco.**

Chapter Three- Healing and changes

Draco and Severus reappeared inside the Malfoy manor with a crack. Draco still had Rose pressed to his chest, trying not to move her body too much. He then quickly ran up to his room, to which he kicked the door open. Severus went off to get the potions need to protect Rose during the transformation and to heal her wounds.

Draco was slowly treating Rose's wounds when he heard the door of his room opening. When he glanced around and he saw his parents and Severus entering. His parents looked shock and stunned at the girl's condition whilst Severus looked grim. Severus had gone to the lab at the Malfoy Manor and had collected all kind of potions that they might need through the changing process of the small, fragile girl. Furthermore he fetched some that would enable him to treat to Rose's wounds and injuries accordingly.

Severus starting immediately on the treatment of her injuries. Draco had a washing cloth he had one of the house elves got for him him and started to clean Rose's face of the dirt and blood on it with soft, caring taps. Lucius and Narcissa stayed a little bit in the background to observe the changing process and Severus's and Draco´s treatments.

After a while, the changes were nearly completed. Severus had finished with his potions and draughts. After Draco had finished with cleaning her face and visible parts of her body, they now could see her face clearly for the first time. Only Rose's wings had yet to appear. Lucius observed the still figure lying in the king-sized bed of his son next to him, taking in every little change of her features, hair colour and body shape.

"I have to admit, I have never seen a veela like her before." Stated Lucius, startling the other three occupants of the room. An amused chuckle could be heard, coming from the background. When the three Malfoys and Severus turned around in search of the source of this sound, they saw Victoria Malfoy standing in the beautiful portrait of the landscape of Italy, smiling knowingly at them "Why were you chuckling, Mother?" Lucius asked. He, like the others, looked expectantly at her.

"Because you are right, my son. You have never seen one of her kind before." At their questioning gazes she explained further. "There are different types of veelas, as you surely all know. You, Lucius, like your wife and your son are fullblooded Dark veelas. So, if there are light veelas, than there have to be dark veelas, too, haven't they? And that is what the poor girl in front of you is. Draco's mate is a fullblooded Light veela."

"I am going to start with the Dark veelas. Dark veelas are known for their cool, superior aura. They are always in control of their feelings and their actions. They are reserved, cool, in control of everything and have a superb self-control. Their disinterested and cold attitude attracts a lot of people, making it easy for them to manipulate them into doing things, they would normally never do. That's why Dark veelas are considered as leaders. They are strong, have self-control and get what they want. Well and then there are the Light veelas."

"Light Veela are the opposite of Dark and are rare. So rare. They have remained hidden for so long people thought they were extinct. But as Draco's mate proves, they are not. They were the peaceful race of love and caring. They are passionate and sensual and have no problem with showing this openly. They are very loyal to the allies they create and if part of their family dies, then they fall into a depressed state for several days. Plus if their mate dies, so does they."

"A light and Dark pairing has only happen once before. In that case, the Dark Veela had so much power over the light that the light was so submissive; the pair produced quite a few heirs. Eleven in total. The dark veela also changed the light veela's name. I suggest you do the same. In your case this will be very beneficial, as you will be able to change sure and given name of Rose without problems. After that only her new self will officially exist, letting all traces of her former self vanish for good. No one will be able to claim her to be Rose Potter." With that she left, leaving the people in that room to think about what she said.

* * *

Something was being pressed against her scar. Whatever it was, it was damp and was disturbing her peaceful blissful sleep. She then opened her eyes.

Bright light hit her unprepared eyes. She groaned and closed them immediately. Slowly and very carefully she opened her eyes again. This time the light didn´t hit her as forcefully as the first time. She couldn't recognize her surroundings and startled. She wasn´t at Privet Drive any more.

Carefully she turned her head to have a look around. She was lying in a huge, comfortable bed, covered in white sheets. On the other side of the room she could see a couch with an empty portrait frame. On the right there were shelves full with books. Next to them there was a desk. On the left side of the room there was wardrobe with a body length mirror. The whole room was painted in white, silver and light green. Little snake figures completed most of the furniture.

But what shocked her most was that the eyes of Draco Malfoy were staring into hers, a look of delight on his face. "Rose, you're awake. Thank Merlin!"

"Err, Draco, what exactly am I doing in your room?"

Draco stopped dead in his movements. Slowly he let himself sink down on his chair again, his gaze never leaving Rose's.

"I'm sorry; I should have begun at the beginning. Well, as you probably noticed, I have changed. The reason that has happened is that on my 16th birthday I came into my inheritance and transformed into a fullblooded Dark veela. Well, now to why you are in my room."

He tried to look her in the eyes, but he was too nervous and his gaze began to travel around his room, never meeting her eyes. He cleared his throat and began to play with his bed sheets.

"As a veela I have a mate. I come from a long line of fullblooded veelas that is why my mate is a fullblooded veela, too. After my transformation I was searching for the girl that was my mate. My godfather Severus and I immediately left to get to her before her transformation. When we arrived at her relatives' home, her uncle was trying to kill while beating her with a metal iron bar. We rescued her, took her with us to our home, finally helped her through her transformation and treated her injuries, which were very bad. Now she is lying in my bed, looking at me."

Rose's eyes widen a little bit and she kept on staring at Draco.

"It's true, Rose, you are my mate."

"Just to get this right. You are a veela. I am a veela. You rescued me from my uncle. And finally I am your mate?"

Draco only nodded. He mentally prepared himself for the screaming and cursing that was about to start. Hopefully he could calm her down before she did something stupid.

"Well, that explains a lot. Anyway, it's much more believable than some of my stories over the last few years." Draco blinked. "For example why can I feel something on my back or why I feel attracted to you?" Rose blushed deeply at this admission.

"You really changed a lot. Perhaps it would be best; you took a look at the mirror over there to convince yourself."

Rose only nodded and carefully got of the bed. With light steps she walked over to the mirror, Draco's eyes never leaving her body. When she stopped in front of mirror, she closed her eyes, braced herself and finally opened her eyes again.

She looked really different. She had grown a few inches to be around 5'5" but was still smaller than Draco. Her body was now very feminine shaped with big, nice breasts, feminine hips and nice, long shaped legs; making her neither look neither too thin nor too underfed. Her skin was naturally pale, looking smooth and creamy in the dimmed light of the chandelier. Bigger changes could be noticed in her face. She now had a smaller nose, fuller, pink lips, thin, dark eyebrows, giving her a very sexy look. Her hair, now long and night black fell to the middle of her back in sexy waves. The bangs, she once had, had grown out, exposing her forehead, on which a lightning bolt shaped scar could be seen. Big sparking eyes of a dark forest green with little sparks of gold in them, surrounded by dark, long lashes observed every little change in the mirror. A gasp exited her lips when her gaze fell on her back. There now were two body length wings with small to big feathers. Her wings were Pure white with hints of gold.

Draco stood back and admired the view from behind. Rose's changes have certain made a attractive girl look, well sexy and desirable. "You look so beautiful, Rose." Said Draco.

Rose turned around at that, colour flushing to her cheeks. "Thanks Draco." She turned back to the mirror and after a couple more seconds, sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco concerned.

"I just wished that scar wasn't there. It's a constant reminder of thing I don't want." Said Rose, brushing a strand of hair out her eyes.

"I can sort that out." Said Draco.

"Really, How?" said Rose.

"It involved you trusting me. Can you do that." Said Draco. Rose stilled for a second before nodding. Draco walked over to Rose before gently pushing her chin up so that her eyes looked into his grey one. Then Draco lowered his head to make his lips touch with her. Unknown to the pair, a bright light appeared around the pair. The majority of it focused on Rose's forehead, closing the famous scar to leave the skin clean and unblemished.

As Draco's lips touched hers, Rose's mind went blank and she instantly responded, following her new instincts by wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer. Draco's hands wandered behind her back and pulled her into him, closing the distance between them. Eventually the need for air grew too much and the pair separated.

"what was that for." Gasped Rose.

"Look in the mirror again." Said Draco. Rose glanced at the mirror again and tears then appeared in her eyes as she saw that she was unmarked by the Lord Voldemort

"As much as I would like to continue. I think that you should rest. It's been a long day for you." Said Draco. Rose nodded before kissing Draco's lips gently and then getting back into bed. She soon fell back into a peaceful sleep. Draco bent down and kissed her forehead gently before walking out and down in the living room. "She's asleep." He announced as he walked into the room.

"Who's asleep, mister Malfoy." Said a voice which sounded like a snake hissing. Draco turned to find the Dark lord in the room along with his parents and godfather.

* * *

And that's it for part Three. Love it hate it.

Tell me in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**You know when you write something then read it and think that it's not very good. I had this written out and just thought, "This could be so much better." So I deleted it and rewrote the chapter.**

**Chapter Four-Awaking**

"I ask you, Draco? Who is asleep?" asked Lord Voldemort, a hidden anger entering his voice before he realized what has happened. "Aah, was it your sixteenth birthday yesterday Draco? Tell me, who is your mate?"Draco's eyes widen in surprise. "You think that I don't know what you are? I know everything about you, Draco. Now I ask who is she?"

Draco said "My lord, I think that the person she is will surprise you." After a deep breath, Draco said, "My mate is Rose Potter."

**Grimmuald Place**

Meanwhile, back at Grimmuald Place. Something unbelievable was sitting at the table in the kitchen with the rest of the order.

"Would everyone please stop staring at us? It's getting very uncomfortable," James said, as him, Lily, and Sirius sat under the scrutiny of the order.

"It's just so hard to believe that you all just…came back," Dumbledore said. "No one has ever done that before." The weasleys and Granger stood behind them. Different emotions appearing on each Weasley face. On Ron's and Mrs Weasley' faces, there was undisguised fury whilst Ginny and the twins showed the opposite emotion. Mr Weasley and Bill showed little emotion on their features.

"Yes well, we don't know how we did it in the first place," Sirius said. "Anyway, enough about us where is Rose?"

"Miss Potter is at her aunt's so that the wards can be recharged." Declared Dumbledore.

"Albus, please tell me that she not there. My sister hates magic. She will be mistreated." Said Lily, anger appearing in her eyes.

"It was for the greater good." Said Albus. It was at that moment when Tonks came running in.

"Proffessor, I went on guard duty on Rose Potter and came across the Muggle police around the whole place. I asked around and apparently Rose had killed Vernon Dursley."

"What!" exclaimed Lily and James Potter.

"The fat git had it coming." Said Sirius before a glare from Lily cut him off.

"Vernon Dursley was killed by a knife through the heart according to the police. Apparently Vernon went to deal with Rose making too much noise and then after that a loud crack was heard."

"That sounds like appartion. Rose can't do that, she barely did it inside school." Said Ginny. Ginny had been one of Rose's true friends. The girls had developed a sister type of bond and shared everything in each other's lives. It was thanks to Ginny that Rose managed to keep her temper under control in her fifth year due to the Ministry. She hated the fact that Ron was using Rose to get money from under her nose and had several plots which had the approval of Molly Weasley.

"Put guards out on every magical place in Britain. We need to find her" said Dumbledore urgently. As James, Lily and Sirius got to their feet, Dumbledore looked at them and said. "James, Lily. I'm afraid you need to stay here. Sirius, please can you do the same."

"Dumbledore, surely you managed to get my freedom now after the department Fiasco." Said Sirius.

"Still the public will not take well to your appearance." Said Dumbledore as he and his order began to leave before Remus Lupin walked in.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lord Voldemort twirled his wand with thoughtfulness. All of Malfoys and Severus Snape sat with fear. "So now that Rose Potter is Draco's mate, does she oppose a threat to me?"

"She should be. Rose shouldn't be able to oppose Draco's opinion on politics, your plans for our world and other values." Said Snape.

"Severus, Isn't Rose Potter a weapon that could be trained? Someone who could be useful in the future?" asked the Dark Lord, a evil plan forming in his mind.

"She is adept at most spells and is good at duelling and Defence against the Dark Arts. As a teacher, I have access to the OWL results. Most of them were Outstanding with the others Exceed Expectation." Said Severus. Draco mentally smirked as he heard that his Mate was clever and was able to think for herself unlike Pansy Parkinson, the pug faced bitch.

"Can you ask her to come here now?" Commanded the dark lord. Draco nodded and walked up to where his mate was asleep. As he entered, he noticed that when Rose was asleep, how peaceful she looked. A gentle smile was on her lips and her raven hair spreaded out on the pillows. With regret, Draco started to shake Rose awake. Rose startled at his touch and Draco found a wand pressed against his adam's apple. A look of fear on Rose's face as a curse began to appear on her lips.

* * *

**And that's it for part Four. Love it hate it.**

**Tell me in your reviews.**

**Next Chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five- Love and Hate

Draco paled at the sight of his mate, wide eyed and a wand pointing in between his eyes. However, what scared him was the sight of the red eyes instead of the normal beautiful green eyes. "Rose?" he asked before he went flying back to collide with the mirror on the other side of the room. It shattered before coming raining down on the floor and Draco's back. The sound brought the other occupants of the house to the room. Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came rushing in wands, raised and ready to fight.

Voldemort saw Rose and instictivly casted a red stunner which collided with Rose and made her collapse back down. Draco was back up by now and he limped over to Rose alongside Voldemort. Voldemort casted a series of spells. Voldemort then turned to Snape. "Severus, get a container for a piece of my soul. The curse I cast back on my downfall seems to have a bigger impact than I expected." Said Voldemort, a deep frown on his face as he glazed at the figure below him. "Before you do that however, check in with Dumbledore. The fool will want to know about how his chosen one is in my hands."

Snape bowed before walking out the room. His black robes billowing out behind him. He walked out of the ward before apparating directing into the Order's headquarters. He calmly noticed it was time for the next meeting, he composed himself before entering the doors to be confronted with her eyes.

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

The Order was settling down, Molly handing out bowls of soup to people who just got off shifts. The Marauders along with Lily looks around angry and confused why everyone wasn't out looking for Rose. Sirius was growling softly under his breath. Remus was silent before talking gently with Tonks. Lily and James just sat in silence. Dumbledore then enter the room before standing at the front. His twinkle eyes dancing "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Before we start, who is not here?"

"Severus has not been seen for several days, Albus. Apart from that they are all here." Said Professor McGonagall.

Sirius smiled gently. "Well done, Minnie." McGonagll flinched at the name before looking at Sirius.

"Black, I had hoped that falling in the veil would make you grow up. I'm sorry to realise that it had failed." Said Mcgongall, a frown on her face. However her eyes twinkled with happiness at one of her favourite pupils.

"Minnie. Your words wound me. I shall die again unless you confess your true love for moi." Said Sirius causing everyone to laugh as Mcgongall blushed at his words.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand. Now Rose Potter was earlier reported missing from her home and with the death of Mr Dursley, we can now say that Rose could have been the cause of it." Said Dumbledore.

"WHAT! DUMBLEDORE, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" yelled Lily, her emerald eyes brightening with angry. James and Sirius winced as they saw their nightmare. A mad redhead called Lily.

"Lily, what I was merely suggesting was that the slight possibility that your daughter may have gone dark." Said Dumbledore. Lily just stared at the old man.

"I've been dead for some years, but have you gone senile in your old age?" said Lily. This caused a uproar in the headquarters as people such as Molly Weasley jumped to Albus's defence. It was this scene that Severus Snape entered, causing everyone to fall quiet before Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah. Severus. I trust everything was okay." Said Dumbledore. Snape glanced at Dumbledore before turning back to Lily.

"Sorry Lily. I couldn't do anything. She's been kept at the hideout for the dark lord. Only he knows where she is." Said Snape. A look of sadness on her face.

"What's happen to her. Physically, mentally?" asked James.

"The Dark Lord wanted to hold her until he wins. His reason is that if the prophecy commands that Rose and Voldemort fight each other, he won't give Rose the chance to fight him. What he is trying to do now is find a binding ritual. A ritual that will enslave Rose to him because even though that girl is defenceless and unarmed. She already knocked out two death eaters with her fists." This brought a brief smile to people's lips when they hear how Rose is still fighting. "However the girl had been very seriously injured." Gasps were heard at this and Lily's eyes begin to water.

"How badly is she injured by the death eaters?" asked Dumbledore.

"The death eaters did nothing to her. What hurt her was her uncle hitting her again and again with some type of the club when the death eaters along with the dark lord. What killed that bastard was Bellatrix with her new dagger." Lied Snape, his face expressionless. James and Sirius turned to Dumbledore.

"WHY WAS SHE THERE? THIS IS YOUR FAULT DUMBLEDORE!" yelled James. Sirius adding his arguement by saying. "I offered several times to take her in. Why didn't you let me." Said Sirius. At this, Remus stood up and pulled off his Order necklace, which told him the date of the next meeting. Remus then placed it on the table before walking out. Sirius then did the same before leaving with James and a sobbing Lily. Leaving a stunned room and above three red heads who were mentally cheering every blow Dumbledore took. Those people were Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. Rose Potter's True friends.

**I know. Long time-no update. Here's the thing. I was uninspired before I read through this story again and thinking of a new idea on the story.**

**So hope you like this chapter. Feel free to leave a horrible comment because I want them. I care for all reviews. Good or bad. It make me a better writer.**


End file.
